roblox_notorietyfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Raid
Description Shadow Raid takes place in a warehouse on the outskirts of a town (signified by the water surrounding the area). The objective of this heist is to sneak into this warehouse and secure at least 5 bags. Plan B is NOT an option, meaning this stealth ONLY meaning you CAN'T get caught. If you do get caught however, the "point of no return" starts. This lasts 2 minutes and this is time where all the heisters will have to get everything they can and escape. You need 5 bags to escape still. If you and your team escape during the point of no return, you will complete the heist, just without 10% money and XP payout. If you and you're team don't escape in time, you will fail the mission. Stealth Approach There are many ways you can do this. Firstly is to loot the red shipping containers located on the front of the warehouse. There will be 3-6 bags of loot out of the 7 shipping containers. Sometimes, 2 bags of loot can be found in 1 container. The types of loot that can be found in these containers are Cash and Bloxy Cola. Another way is to loot the wooden crates found on the first floor. You will need a crowbar to loot them which can be found laying around in the warehouse. Most of the crates can found in the big room with lots of other wooden crates (that are not lootable and look different). However, there is chance for a crate to spawn somewhere else on the first floor. These crates can contain Cash, Bloxy Cola, Weapons, Gold, and Artifacts. Sometimes loot can found just sitting around in the warehouse. These types of loot are either Cash, Bloxy Cola, or Weapons. There are also yellow cages that can either contain Bloxy Cola, Weapons, a crowbar, or nothing at all. You will need to hack the keypad to open the cages. Finally, the vault. To open the vault, you need 2 keycards to enter them into the slots, but be careful, once the first card is entered, the 30 second timer found above the vault will start. If the timer runs out, the vault will stay closed even if you enter the second card rendering it useless for the rest of the heist. This vault will contain 4 pieces of armor: The torso, the helmet, the shoulders, and the boots. The keycards can be found on guards which you need to kill (not hostage). There is also loose cash and gold you may want to collect. Do this in any order you want until you get 5 bags. Either grab more or escape. Badges Shadow Raider '- Complete the Shadow Raid mission (Complete the Shadow Raid mission on any difficulty). '''Full Sweep '- Successfully secure all of the loot bags in Shadow Raid, Loose items are not considered for this badge (Secure all the bags you can find in the map. This includes the armor, but not the loose items) 'Incognito '- Complete the Shadow Raid mission without getting caught (Complete Shadow Raid without triggering the alarm). 'Crystal Clear '- Uncover a secret of Shadow Raid (Harness all 4 crystals found in the map and escape). 'Samurai '- In Shadow Raid, secure the armor (Bag all 4 pieces of armor, bring them to the van and escape). 'Shadow Warrior '- Solo stealth Shadow Raid with a maximum detection rate (Complete Shadow Raid by yourself (AI's don't count as other people) with max detection (75) without setting off the alarms on any difficulty). '''Tips * Remember that stealthing this is your only option. * Have a team that are experienced, low detection rate, and have suppressed guns. Any other teams may ruin the heist for everyone, * If having a team isn't working out, just go solo. This is recommend so everything goes under your control. * The only guards you should kill is the two keycard guards and the camera man. Leaving 1 more guard to kill if you need to. (There is a chance the camera man is carrying a keycard). * If your going to kill guards for their keycard, wait until they are in a spot no one or rarely wanders or looks at. Then kill them. * If your going for the Crystal Clear badge, for who is going for what crystal should depend on some factors. For example, there are 3 players and a person has to jump from the roof to get to the red crystal, it should not be a person who has already taken fall damage before the execution or the person who runs from the book to the yellow crystal shoudn't be someone who is wearing armor and it should be someone with skills that makes them run faster. * When dealing with the Warehouse guards, hostage them as a last resort because they are generally harder to intimidate them. Trivia * This is a popular map for hackers due to it's extremely good payout. The hacker will use script that teleports them around the map and carry all the bags at once. Then the hacker will throw the bags into the van and escape. This is why the leaderboards are filled with 14-16 second recorders which are practically impossible to do. * The civilians in this map are dressed as warehouse workers rather then normal civilians. * This is the only map to have two different types of guards in the same map. * This is the first and only map to be stealth only, have a point of no return, and cops not show up regardless of what you do. * Even though this is a stealth only map, the heist tracker for Shadow Raid says the loud section is yes/no instead of N/A. * If at least one person is in the van when the point of no return is up, the whole team will still complete the heist and get their normal payout (without 10% raise). * A common glitch in this map is when you spawn in, you mask won't automatically be put on. When you try to put it on, the mask will disappear and you won't be able to equip any weapons or interact with anything. But you can move around freely without being detected by civilians (you can still be detected by guards). The only things you can do if you encounter this glitch is walk, run (sometimes), crouch, jump, place down any equipment, and shout at/mark guards. Category:Heists Category:Stealth Only missions